


Memories?

by CrazyA



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyA/pseuds/CrazyA
Summary: He woke up, not remembering a thing. Then he started regaining his memories. Remembering everyone except the one person he had loved the most...





	Memories?

**Author's Note:**

> This was quick haha I’m gonna try to continue :)

They had won. 

 

They went to nationals and  _ won.  _

 

It was their third year and they won. 

 

The final moments after however, changed the celebration to fear. 

 

As the bus was heading back to school, there was heavy traffic. 

 

Suddenly, the engine caught fire. The emergency doors wouldn’t open…

 

_ They were trapped. _

 

Smoke filled and while they were trying to escape  _ he  _ saw a route out. 

 

The ceiling escape. 

 

As the boy tried to jump up and open it, he fell and hit the floor. His head was bleeding. There was smoke everywhere. Suddenly there were red flashing lights and someone scooped him up.

  
  


That’s the last thing Hinata  _ couldn’t  _ remember…

 

~*~ 

A month passed and Hinata still hadn't woken up. He had been on life support, barely being able to clench on to life. 

 

Then he opened his eyes. 

 

And couldn’t speak. He said “hello?” Because that’s the only thing he could remember at that moment. A random lady came up crying to him “honey! You’re okay!” She cried. “W-who are you?” Hinata said, very confused. “Who am I?”

 

He doctors had warned this might happen. 

 

But this wasn’t what the woman, his mother, expected...


End file.
